Brian's Journey
by llilLemon
Summary: Brian and his Journey of sex with the Overwatch Girls
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read, know that this story contains lemon. This is my first story, so excuse the mistakes that I make. I own nothing Overwatch related. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One - Tracer**

Brian was an average looking boy. He was normal height for his age - sixteen - and like most teens, he got irritated often. He had ashy blonde hair that appeared short when hearing his hoodie, but was actually long and shaggy. He had bright blue eyes, probably his most defining feature. They stuck out like a single cloud in a field of blue sky. He wasn't super skinny, but he wasn't super muscular either. He was at a physique, no fat on his stomach. He didn't talk to many girls at school, but mainly hanging out with his friends. If you saw him on you streets, you would look at him like a normal kid, which is why this certain event happening to him was so strange.

He was out on a walk, annoyed from his brother constantly talking about Overwatch, when he heard a yell. It sounded like someone crying for help. Instantly, Brian looked to the direction of the yell and ran to it. He remembered what the famous Tracer, or Lena Oxton of Overwatch told him one day. 'The world could always use more heroes.' Even since those words were directed towards Brian, he always tried to be a hero. It didn't matter if it was walking the elderly woman across the street or fighting off a robber (though that never happened), he always wanted to help.

When Brian got to the scene, he was shocked to see who it was. The famous Tracer, from Overwatch! She was laying down, hurt, and the just as equally famous Widowmaker was standing above her. From what Brian saw, he assumed that Widowmaker and Tracer got into a fight and Widowmaker was coming out on top.

"T-Tracer!" Called Brian. Tracer lifted her head, looking over her shoulder to see a face she recognizes. The same boy from the museum! "Brian! What are you doing here, it's dangerous!" Tracer quickly said in her cute british accent. Widowmaker said with a scowl, "You again! You seem to always want to screw up my plans!" Widowmaker said in her sexy, not cute, french accent. Brian simply couldn't leave Tracer, the woman who told him 'The world could always use more heroes,' alone. He had to do something.

Brian saw that Tracer didn't have her guns, and quickly scanned the area. Brian saw her two guns near a car, and quickly ran towards them. Widowmaker saw what he was doing, but couldn't react in time. All the years of running had paid off for Brian at this moment. Brian jumped at the guns, quickly grabbing them.

He threw them to Tracer, still on the ground. Widowmaker was quickly confused to what at happened, and this gave Tracer an opening. She blinked away from Widowmaker, guns in hand. Widowmaker knew that she couldn't beat Tracer in a one on one battle without using tricks. "Damn kid! I will get you back for this!" Widowmaker said, running off and grappling away.

"Tracer, are you okay?!" Brian called, quickly rushing over. "Yeah, I'm okay, and you can call me Lena, by the way." Tracer replied. Brian blushed at her offer, the way she spoke with her british accent was too much for Brian to handle. Brian now got a second time to scan the woman. She had short hair, one even a boy could have. Her goggles were still on her face, like most of the time. She had a nice, sharp jawline that only complimented her beautiful face. Yet, the most striking feature for Brian was her tight suit. She wasn't wearing a jacket, maybe it hindered her ability to fight, so Brian could take it all in.

The suit was basically painted orange on her body, considering how tight it was. Her breasts, even though they were not big, were more than enough for Brian's liking. Her waist was thin, all the training must've done magic to her body. But the most striking feature to Brian was her butt and legs. Her suit tightly hugged to her ass, not covered by any jacket. It was big and plump, and was the hottest thing Brian had ever seen. All kids have weird fetishes, and it just so happened that Brian thought thighs were the hottest thing, next to an ass and tits. Tracer's thighs were so athletic and nice, especially with the tight suit covering them. Brian could barely form a sentence, he was at a loss for words.

Tracer knew that she was always the talk of Overwatch when it came to girls. Most males thought she was a knockout, and females dreamed of having a body like hers. It wasn't a surprise to her when she saw Brian staring. Tracer chuckled to herself before saying, "This is the second time you've saved me, luv! I 'ought to repay you. How about I go visit ya family, and give ya brotha' a surprise?" Tracer said, though this was not her true intentions at all. Brian snapped out of his trance when hearing her speak. "Y-Yeah, uh, of course, I'll lead you to my home." Brian mumbled before walking to his house, Tracer following.

They shortly arrived at a medium sized house with two floors. "No one is home right now, so you have to wait, is that okay?" Asked Brian. He didn't show it, but he was very nervous. "Of course, luv! I don't mind at all." Tracer replied cheerfully, knowing what she was about to do. Brian walked inside, locking the door after Tracer got in. "Do you need anything? Water? Snacks?" Brian asked Tracer, while going up the stairs. "No thank ya', but Brian, I gotta tell you somethin'." Tracer said, with a smirk. "Yeah, what is it?" Brian said, turning around. "I've seen tha way you're lookin' at me." She said, her smirk remaining. Brian was about to say something before Tracer quickly grabbed him, placing her lips on his.

Brian's heart was pounding madly. He obviously wasn't going to back away, as this was the best experience he had in his life, despite it only being 10 seconds so far. Brian, being sixteen, was a horny boy. He watched porn about once a week, and he had crushes on girls that were really cute at his school. This was heaven to him. The kissed lasted a fairly long time before Tracer pulled away. "C'mon, luv! You don't need to be afraid to touch me, ya' know?" Tracer said cheerfully. Brian nodded and quickly went in for another kiss. About 10 seconds in again, he lifted his right hand slowly and lifted it on her right breast. He started to squeeze Tracer's breast over and over. "Ngh…" or "Mmm.." was all that Brian earned. Her weak moans motivated Brian to pleasure her more. He started to squeeze more roughly, more frequently. Tracer pulled her mouth away, breathing and moaning. "Ahh, Brian! Your hands feel so nice!" Tracer moaned. Brian took another confident step and lowered his left hand to her butt and squeezes. Tracered moaned out at his actions.

"Ohh, gettin' dangerous, are we?" Tracer enjoyed Brian's own movements. Brian continued to squeeze her ass and her boobs. Her ass felt so soft in his hands, he could squeeze it all day. Brian couldn't even get his full hand around it because it was so plump. He felt his pants grow tighter and tighter.

After some time of squeezing and kissing had passed, Tracer felt something poke her thigh. She saw how hard Brian was and spoke up. "How about we take this to your room?" Tracer said, breathing from all the kissing. "Y-Yeah, right." Brian quickly said before going to his middle sized room.

"Aight, luv! I'm all yours! What should we do first?" Tracer said cheerfully. Brian's heart skipped a beat at her words. Anything? He could do anything? Brian's mind instantly roamed over all of his fantasies. Yet, only one stood out the most to him.

"O-Okay, um, could you lie on your stomach on my bed?" Brian asked nervously, Tracer complied. "So, I dunno if you know what a thigh job i-." Brian was cut off my Tracer.

"Ahh, go ahead! Fuck my thighs, luv!" Said Tracer.

"Uhm, Okay." Brian was embarrassed as he was about to take out his cock but it didn't stop him. Tracer was curious and looked over her shoulder and saw his seven inch cock before bursting out, "Woah!" "S-Sorry if it's not big enough.." Brian's mumbling was cut off by Tracer. "Are ye' kidding' me?! It's huge for ya' age!"

"Really..?" This gave Brian the much needed confidence. Tracer opened her thighs and Brian placed his cock in the middle. "Ready?' Tracer asked. "Mhm." Tracer then closed her thighs and Brian felt like he was truly in heaven. Her thighs were so soft yet athletic, he felt like he was going to melt. After the feeling had finally processed into Brian's mind, he began moving his cock. In and out, in and out. Small moans came out of his mouth due to the amount of pleasure. Tracer lifted herself up with her left hand and was playing with her tits. Sometimes Brian's cock would touch her camel toe, which also felt good for her. Brian also had an amazing view. Each time he thrusted his cock into her soft thighs, her ass would jiggle like jelly. With the combination of Tracer's ass and her thighs, Brian felt like her was going to burst. "T-Tracer, I'm going to cum soon.." Brian managed to get out of his mouth.

Tracer decided some dirty talk would finish the boy off. "You're goin' to cum, are ya'? Spray your hot seed all ova' my legs and ass? Imagine 'ow that would look. My soft, jelly, thighs and my round, bubbly, ass all covered by your dirty cum. Do it then, cum all ova' me! I need it! I need that thick creamy c-!" Tracer was too into her dirty talk in so she didn't hear all of the grunts Brian was producing, and the "I'm cumming, Lena!" Large amounts of cum quickly spurted from his cock onto her thighs and ass. "Ahh, yes, luv! Give it to me!" Tracer moaned out. Brian kept moaning to himself. So much cum came out of his cock, you would think he hadn't cum for months, but he was just really horny.

Finally, after Brian stopped cumming, Tracer got up. She placed her index finger on the cum and tried it. This greatly aroused Brian. "Mmm, not bad, luv!" Tracer cheered out. "Now, I don't think I'll be wearing this right now." She said as she started to take off her tight suit. "Y-You're getting naked?!" Brian asked in shock and happiness. " Of course I am, luv! Did you think a simple thigh job was all we were going to do? Unless you're all out of cum?" Tracer asked Brian with a smirk. "Of course not!" Brian tried to keep up a bravado, but still sounded nervous.

Tracer was finally undressed and Brian's dreams came true. Her breast were not small, but not huge either, they were the perfect size. Her pussy was cleaned, not hairy, and it pleased Brian greatly. She then got on the bed and turned around, getting on all fours, giving Brian an amazing view. "Despite cummin' so much, your still at full length!" Tracer said with glee. Brian stared at her ass for a few seconds, it looked so perfect. "O-Okay, I'm putting it in now." Brian said. He placed the head of his cock on his pussy, nervous. His mind tried to comprehend it. Brian, the normal looking sixteen year old, was losing his virginity to Tracer, one of the hottest girls in the world.

He didn't want to keep Tracer waiting any longer and he slowly pushed his cock in. "A-Ahh, Lena! It feels so good!" Brian moaned out loudly. Tracer yelled out, "Ahhhhhhh!" His large thick cock stretched out Lena's cunt. Brian didn't thrust, asking "Lena! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" "O-Only a little, just give it some time, I've never had a dick this big before!" After some time passed, Lena finally gave Brian the okay.

"Your cock is so big and thick!" Yelled out Lena. "Gah! Faster, luv, faster! I need ya' dick!" Brian moaned as a form of agreeing, and started to thrust in faster. His testicles slapped her stomach when he thrusted in. Her ass rippled at every push. This only compelled Brian to go faster, seeing her amazing ass shake back and forth. Both were moaning so loudly, but Brian didn't care if the neighbors heard him. He didn't care about anything at the moment except for giving Lena pleasure. "L-Lena, you're so - Ah! - so tight! My dick feels so good in you!" Brian moaned out. Lena was playing with her tits while getting impaled.

"Luv, you're makin' me go crazy! This is the best feeling in the world!" The pain died down for Tracer and soon turned into immense pleasure. Since Lena had always been beautiful, she was not a stranger to sex, but none of those cocks pleasured her as Brian's did right now. "L-Lena, I feel it…I'm cumming soon..!" "M-Me too, I'm so close! Y-You're goin' to make me orgasm, luv! Do it inside!"

Brian's heart stopped again for the third time. He was allowed to cum inside her? But, he was so young, he didn't want to get her pregnant. "Don't worry, I won't - Oh God, Yes!- won't get pregnant! I can go back in time and - Ngh! - the cum won't be inside of me!" After knowing this, Brian started to Ram into her as fast as he could. Both of them were moaning at the top of their lungs, "Ahh, Oh, So good, More, Harder, Ngh, Mmm, Gah!" Filled the room until Brian and Lena shouted out at the same time. "I'm cumming! Gahhh!" Heaven rushed through both of their bodies. Brian's cock was wet with Lena's cum and his sperm was deep inside her. Lena's fell down on her stomach, sperm falling out of her pussy. Her eyes rolled back due to the intense amount of pleasure. Brian was panting to himself, his cock going down in size. It was still big when small, surprisingly.

After both of them came down from their incredible orgams, Brian washed Lena's suit and Lena had time traveled back so the cum wasn't inside anymore. "Thank you, Lena." Brian said as Lena was walking out. "No, luv, thank you! I haven't had an orgasm like that in ages. I'll be sure to be back!" Lena said before blinking off. Brian thought that this was the only time he would have sex with an Overwatch agent, but this couldn't be anymore wrong.

 **Before you read, know that this story contains lemon. This is my first story, so excuse the mistakes that I make. I own nothing overwatch related. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One - Tracer**

Brian was an average looking boy. He was normal height for his age - sixteen - and like most teens, he got irritated often. He had ashy blonde hair that appeared short when hearing his hoodie, but was actually long and shaggy. He had bright blue eyes, probably his most defining feature. They stuck out like a single cloud in a field of blue sky. He wasn't super skinny, but he wasn't super muscular either. He was at a physique, no fat on his stomach. He didn't talk to many girls at school, but mainly hanging out with his friends. If you saw him on you streets, you would look at him like a normal kid, which is why this certain event happening to him was so strange.

He was out on a walk, annoyed from his brother constantly talking about Overwatch, when he heard a yell. It sounded like someone crying for help. Instantly, Brian looked to the direction of the yell and ran to it. He remembered what the famous Tracer, or Lena Oxton of Overwatch told him one day. 'The world could always use more heroes.' Even since those words were directed towards Brian, he always tried to be a hero. It didn't matter if it was walking the elderly woman across the street or fighting off a robber (though that never happened), he always wanted to help.

When Brian got to the scene, he was shocked to see who it was. The famous Tracer, from overwatch! She was laying down, hurt, and the just as equally famous Widowmaker was standing above her. From what Brian saw, he assumed that Widowmaker and Tracer got into a fight and Widowmaker was coming out on top.

"T-Tracer!" Called Brian. Tracer lifted her head, looking over her shoulder to see a face she recognizes. The same boy from the museum! "Brian! What are you doing here, it's dangerous!" Tracer quickly said in her cute british accent. Widowmaker said with a scowl, "You again! You seem to always want to screw up my plans!" Widowmaker said in her sexy, not cute, french accent. Brian simply couldn't leave Tracer, the woman who told him 'The world could always use more heroes,' alone. He had to do something.

Brian saw that Tracer didn't have her guns, and quickly scanned the area. Brian saw her two guns near a car, and quickly ran towards them. Widowmaker saw what he was doing, but couldn't react in time. All the years of running had paid off for Brian at this moment. Brian jumped at the guns, quickly grabbing them.

He threw them to Tracer, still on the ground. Widowmaker was quickly confused to what at happened, and this gave Tracer an opening. She blinked away from Widowmaker, guns in hand. Widowmaker knew that she couldn't beat Tracer in a one on one battle without using tricks. "Damn kid! I will get you back for this!" Widowmaker said, running off and grappling away.

"Tracer, are you okay?!" Brian called, quickly rushing over. "Yeah, I'm okay, and you can call me Lena, by the way." Tracer replied. Brian blushed at her offer, the way she spoke with her british accent was too much for Brian to handle. Brian now got a second time to scan the woman. She had short hair, one even a boy could have. Her goggles were still on her face, like most of the time. She had a nice, sharp jawline that only complimented her beautiful face. Yet, the most striking feature for Brian was her tight suit. She wasn't wearing a jacket, maybe it hindered her ability to fight, so Brian could take it all in.

The suit was basically painted orange on her body, considering how tight it was. Her breasts, even though they were not big, were more than enough for Brian's liking. Her waist was thin, all the training must've done magic to her body. But the most striking feature to Brian was her butt and legs. Her suit tightly hugged to her ass, not covered by any jacket. It was big and plump, and was the hottest thing Brian had ever seen. All kids have weird fetishes, and it just so happened that Brian thought thighs were the hottest thing, next to an ass and tits. Tracer's thighs were so athletic and nice, especially with the tight suit covering them. Brian could barely form a sentence, he was at a loss for words.

Tracer knew that she was always the talk of Overwatch when it came to girls. Most males thought she was a knockout, and females dreamed of having a body like hers. It wasn't a surprise to her when she saw Brian staring. Tracer chuckled to herself before saying, "This is the second time you've saved me, luv! I 'ought to repay you. How about I go visit ya family, and give ya brotha' a surprise?" Tracer said, though this was not her true intentions at all. Brian snapped out of his trance when hearing her speak. "Y-Yeah, uh, of course, I'll lead you to my home." Brian mumbled before walking to his house, Tracer following.

They shortly arrived at a medium sized house with two floors. "No one is home right now, so you have to wait, is that okay?" Asked Brian. He didn't show it, but he was very nervous. "Of course, luv! I don't mind at all." Tracer replied cheerfully, knowing what she was about to do. Brian walked inside, locking the door after Tracer got in. "Do you need anything? Water? Snacks?" Brian asked Tracer, while going up the stairs. "No thank ya', but Brian, I gotta tell you somethin'." Tracer said, with a smirk. "Yeah, what is it?" Brian said, turning around. "I've seen tha way you're lookin' at me." She said, her smirk remaining. Brian was about to say something before Tracer quickly grabbed him, placing her lips on his.

Brian's heart was pounding madly. He obviously wasn't going to back away, as this was the best experience he had in his life, despite it only being 10 seconds so far. Brian, being sixteen, was a horny boy. He watched porn about once a week, and he had crushes on girls that were really cute at his school. This was heaven to him. The kissed lasted a fairly long time before Tracer pulled away. "C'mon, luv! You don't need to be afraid to touch me, ya' know?" Tracer said cheerfully. Brian nodded and quickly went in for another kiss. About 10 seconds in again, he lifted his right hand slowly and lifted it on her right breast. He started to squeeze Tracer's breast over and over. "Ngh…" or "Mmm.." was all that Brian earned. Her weak moans motivated Brian to pleasure her more. He started to squeeze more roughly, more frequently. Tracer pulled her mouth away, breathing and moaning. "Ahh, Brian! Your hands feel so nice!" Tracer moaned. Brian took another confident step and lowered his left hand to her butt and squeezes. Tracered moaned out at his actions.

"Ohh, gettin' dangerous, are we?" Tracer enjoyed Brian's own movements. Brian continued to squeeze her ass and her boobs. Her ass felt so soft in his hands, he could squeeze it all day. Brian couldn't even get his full hand around it because it was so plump. He felt his pants grow tighter and tighter.

After some time of squeezing and kissing had passed, Tracer felt something poke her thigh. She saw how hard Brian was and spoke up. "How about we take this to your room?" Tracer said, breathing from all the kissing. "Y-Yeah, right." Brian quickly said before going to his middle sized room.

"Aight, luv! I'm all yours! What should we do first?" Tracer said cheerfully. Brian's heart skipped a beat at her words. Anything? He could do anything? Brian's mind instantly roamed over all of his fantasies. Yet, only one stood out the most to him.

"O-Okay, um, could you lie on your stomach on my bed?" Brian asked nervously, Tracer complied. "So, I dunno if you know what a thigh job i-." Brian was cut off my Tracer.

"Ahh, go ahead! Fuck my thighs, luv!" Said Tracer.

"Uhm, Okay." Brian was embarrassed as he was about to take out his cock but it didn't stop him. Tracer was curious and looked over her shoulder and saw his seven inch cock before bursting out, "Woah!" "S-Sorry if it's not big enough.." Brian's mumbling was cut off by Tracer. "Are ye' kidding' me?! It's huge for ya' age!"

"Really..?" This gave Brian the much needed confidence. Tracer opened her thighs and Brian placed his cock in the middle. "Ready?' Tracer asked. "Mhm." Tracer then closed her thighs and Brian felt like he was truly in heaven. Her thighs were so soft yet athletic, he felt like he was going to melt. After the feeling had finally processed into Brian's mind, he began moving his cock. In and out, in and out. Small moans came out of his mouth due to the amount of pleasure. Tracer lifted herself up with her left hand and was playing with her tits. Sometimes Brian's cock would touch her camel toe, which also felt good for her. Brian also had an amazing view. Each time he thrusted his cock into her soft thighs, her ass would jiggle like jelly. With the combination of Tracer's ass and her thighs, Brian felt like her was going to burst. "T-Tracer, I'm going to cum soon.." Brian managed to get out of his mouth.

Tracer decided some dirty talk would finish the boy off. "You're goin' to cum, are ya'? Spray your hot seed all ova' my legs and ass? Imagine 'ow that would look. My soft, jelly, thighs and my round, bubbly, ass all covered by your dirty cum. Do it then, cum all ova' me! I need it! I need that thick creamy c-!" Tracer was too into her dirty talk in so she didn't hear all of the grunts Brian was producing, and the "I'm cumming, Lena!" Large amounts of cum quickly spurted from his cock onto her thighs and ass. "Ahh, yes, luv! Give it to me!" Tracer moaned out. Brian kept moaning to himself. So much cum came out of his cock, you would think he hadn't cum for months, but he was just really horny.

Finally, after Brian stopped cumming, Tracer got up. She placed her index finger on the cum and tried it. This greatly aroused Brian. "Mmm, not bad, luv!" Tracer cheered out. "Now, I don't think I'll be wearing this right now." She said as she started to take off her tight suit. "Y-You're getting naked?!" Brian asked in shock and happiness. " Of course I am, luv! Did you think a simple thigh job was all we were going to do? Unless you're all out of cum?" Tracer asked Brian with a smirk. "Of course not!" Brian tried to keep up a bravado, but still sounded nervous.

Tracer was finally undressed and Brian's dreams came true. Her breast were not small, but not huge either, they were the perfect size. Her pussy was cleaned, not hairy, and it pleased Brian greatly. She then got on the bed and turned around, getting on all fours, giving Brian an amazing view. "Despite cummin' so much, your still at full length!" Tracer said with glee. Brian stared at her ass for a few seconds, it looked so perfect. "O-Okay, I'm putting it in now." Brian said. He placed the head of his cock on his pussy, nervous. His mind tried to comprehend it. Brian, the normal looking sixteen year old, was losing his virginity to Tracer, one of the hottest girls in the world.

He didn't want to keep Tracer waiting any longer and he slowly pushed his cock in. "A-Ahh, Lena! It feels so good!" Brian moaned out loudly. Tracer yelled out, "Ahhhhhhh!" His large thick cock stretched out Lena's cunt. Brian didn't thrust, asking "Lena! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" "O-Only a little, just give it some time, I've never had a dick this big before!" After some time passed, Lena finally gave Brian the okay.

"Your cock is so big and thick!" Yelled out Lena. "Gah! Faster, luv, faster! I need ya' dick!" Brian moaned as a form of agreeing, and started to thrust in faster. His testicles slapped her stomach when he thrusted in. Her ass rippled at every push. This only compelled Brian to go faster, seeing her amazing ass shake back and forth. Both were moaning so loudly, but Brian didn't care if the neighbors heard him. He didn't care about anything at the moment except for giving Lena pleasure. "L-Lena, you're so - Ah! - so tight! My dick feels so good in you!" Brian moaned out. Lena was playing with her tits while getting impaled.

"Luv, you're makin' me go crazy! This is the best feeling in the world!" The pain died down for Tracer and soon turned into immense pleasure. Since Lena had always been beautiful, she was not a stranger to sex, but none of those cocks pleasured her as Brian's did right now. "L-Lena, I feel it…I'm cumming soon..!" "M-Me too, I'm so close! Y-You're goin' to make me orgasm, luv! Do it inside!"

Brian's heart stopped again for the third time. He was allowed to cum inside her? But, he was so young, he didn't want to get her pregnant. "Don't worry, I won't - Oh God, Yes!- won't get pregnant! I can go back in time and - Ngh! - the cum won't be inside of me!" After knowing this, Brian started to Ram into her as fast as he could. Both of them were moaning at the top of their lungs, "Ahh, Oh, So good, More, Harder, Ngh, Mmm, Gah!" Filled the room until Brian and Lena shouted out at the same time. "I'm cumming! Gahhh!" Heaven rushed through both of their bodies. Brian's cock was wet with Lena's cum and his sperm was deep inside her. Lena's fell down on her stomach, sperm falling out of her pussy. Her eyes rolled back due to the intense amount of pleasure. Brian was panting to himself, his cock going down in size. It was still big when small, surprisingly.

After both of them came down from their incredible orgams, Brian washed Lena's suit and Lena had time traveled back so the cum wasn't inside anymore. "Thank you, Lena." Brian said as Lena was walking out. "No, luv, thank you! I haven't had an orgasm like that in ages. I'll be sure to be back!" Lena said before blinking off. Brian thought that this was the only time he would have sex with an Overwatch agent, but this couldn't be anymore wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything Overwatch Related! If I did, Tracer would only wear a bikini. This is a lemon, so read at your own cost. Enjoy!**

 **Note - I know that the game portrays Widowmaker as a cold, emotionless killer, but for this fanfic I'm making her have some type of emotion. How good would my story be if every line Widowmaker wasn't embarrassed and her moans were 'Yes. Good.' ? You get the point.**

 **Chapter 2 - Widowmaker.**

Even since the day he and Tracer, or Lena as she told him to call her, had sex, Brian couldn't stop thinking about it. He would masturbate about three times a week not, maybe even four, compared to his only once a week. Yet no matter how many times he masturbated he could never get the feeling of Tracer.

Tracer told him she would call Brian and come back again for some more fun, but it's been about three weeks since it happened. Brian assumed that Tracer was too busy and had more important stuff to do. He was watching a lot more porn now, trying to see what he could improve. He told himself that next time he was going to try and eat her out, since girls in the porn videos he watched seemed to like it a lot.

In his boredom, he would look at other female Agents of Overwatch (sometimes jacking off.) Their was Mercy, the german doctor of Overwatch. Her innocent look had something to do that greatly aroused Brian, especially pictures of her in her halloween witch costume. Another knockout was , the popular gamer. Her suit, maybe even tighter than Tracers', left nothing to the imagination. She had nice large tits and a perfect ass. Pharah, who Brian always thought of her being tough and commanding on the outside, but soft and sweet on the inside. He wouldn't mind spending a night with her. Sombra, who Brian knew was cute. He particularly enjoyed her accent over Tracer's and Widowmaker's. Mei, who everyone knew was, how do you say, thicc. Brian would still choose his thighjob partner to be Tracer, but Mei is a close second. He wouldn't mind doing other stuff with her, like a titfuck also. Symmetra, who people overlook most of the time due to her ass and chest being covered by her robe, but Brian know how big her assets were, and wouldn't mind having sex with her.

But next to Tracer, the hottest girl in Brian's opinion was Widowmaker. Her jawline was sharp enough to cut diamonds, and her piercing yellow eyes were beautiful. Her suit was exposed almost all the way in front, so you had a nice view to the side of her tits, and her waist was small and skinny. But, like most can agree, her ass was the biggest of the female agents at Overwatch. It stood out so much due to it's shape. Brian would be lying if he said he hadn't jacked off with the ass in mind. Despite him getting into a deadly encounter with her twice now, Brian couldn't deny how sexy he was.

All of this sexual frustration was driving Brian mad so he decided to take a walk. For some reason, he felt like someone was watching him. He assumed it was his mind playing tricks on him. Brian then hood small footsteps, sounding like it came from someone in high heels, and before he could turn around he felt something hit his head with great force. Brian fell on the ground, knocked out.

 **Some Time Later**

Widowmaker, the assassin of Overwatch was currently sitting across of Brian as the male was still unconscious and lying on a bed, hands and legs tied. Widowmaker knew she had to get revenge on the boy for messing up her plans twice, so she decided she would kidnap him. "I shall find a way for you to pay when you wake up, boy!" Widowmaker hissed to herself. The purple beauty was about to exit the room before she heard Brian mumble something in his sleep.

"Guh.."

Widowmaker quickly looked back at the male and a blush formed spreaded across her face like wildfire. Brian, only wearing shorts and a shirt, had a boner that was easily visible.

"T-...Tracer….more.." Brian mumbled quietly again. All the pent of sexual desires must be invading his dreams. Widowmaker stared at his cock quietly, her face still red. Despite being an assassin, she also had her desires. Sex was something she hadn't had ever since Talon turned her into an assassin.

"Ahh...Lena...more!" Widowmaker, to be honest, was annoyed and slightly jealous that the boy kept mumbling the stupid british girl's name. What did Tracer do that was so special that she couldn't do, she thought to herself. A mix of years of sexual desire being bottled up and jealously both influenced Widowmaker's next act. She walked over and pulled the boy's pants down, her jaw dropping. The boy's penis stood at an incredible seven inches, and fairly thick too. Widowmaker could remember the times she saw other cocks before, but none were as big as the boy that was unconscious in front of her.

"Okay, don't wake up now." Widowmaker said in her sexy french accent. She crawled on the bed and before inhaling deeply, took the boy's cock in her mouth.

"Ghhh! Tracer!" Brian moaned out loudly. Widowmaker was lucky that the boy was such a heavy sleeper.

Widowmaker surprisingly enjoyed the taste and texture of the boy's cock and it compelled her to bob her head up and down. The boy's cock was so big that she still had room to place some of her fingers under her mouth on his penis. Widowmaker's mouth was fully stretched out, though she showed no signs of stopping.

She had her right arm up on the boy's cock, slowly touching the bottom with her fingers, and her other hand was giving her pussy a massage. She couldn't remember the last time she masturbated, so it must've been a long time. Brian's moans continued over and over, gradually getting louder.

'Huh…? What's that feeling? It feels amazing, though...So warm and nice..' Brian thought to himself as he was gaining conscious again. He slowly opened his eyes and couldn't believe the sight. The Widowmaker, deadly assassin of Talon, merciless killer, one of the most beautiful women on earth, was giving him a blowjob. The sight alone was enough to almost make Brian cum.

"W-Widowmaker!" The purple lady quickly looked up, releasing his cock from her mouth. Brian was very disappointed at this since he was about to cum.

"Y-You're awake!" Widowmaker yelled, her face as red as lava.

"What are you doing?! Where are we?!" Brian had too many questions to asked. Widowmaker then gained her confidence back and spoke up.

"Hmph, I have kidnapped you and tied you up as punishment for ruining my plans, stupid boy."

'This is punishment? Give me more!' Brian thought to himself.

"But, now that I have seen you, I didn't know that you were so big.." Widowmaker mumbled in shame. "And since you made me feel this way that I haven't felt in a long time, I will give you a present. One act with me, and that's it!" Widowmaker said, still keeping up her fake bravado.

"O-One act? Anything?" With Tracer, he only wanted to do a thighjob. Sex was extra. But for Widowmaker, he had only one thing in mind. "Could you untie me first, and then I'll tell you what to do next?" Widowmaker did as he told.

Brian got up, his cock at full length. "Okay, now bend up." Widowmaker nodded, wondering what he was going to do, and got on all fours. Brian nearly passed out at the sight. Widowmaker's huge and round ass staring at him. Her pussy was visible through her tight suit and her breasts hung as Widowmaker freed them. Wasting no more time, Brian placed his cock in her asscrack. Widowmaker instantly recognized what he was doing, an assjob! She had given them before, considering how big her ass was and how many of her lovers have asked for it.

Brian slowly started to move his cock up and down. Despite how big his penis was, it was still covered nicely but her buttocks. Next to his cock stuck in Tracer's thighs, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. His cock trapped inside Widowmaker's asscrack. Each time he pushed her butt would jiggle greatly.

"Oh, god, Widowmaker! This is so good! I've always wanted to - Mmm! - do this!" Brian moaned out.

"Call me Amélie!" Widowmaker was proud that she was causing the boy such pleasure, but she wouldn't show it of course. Another thing the french wouldn't show is how much pleasure she was getting. The boy's thick, hard cock rubbing against her ass as precum leaked out turned her on so much. She was going back and forth from squeezing her tits and rubbing her pussy.

Brian could've stayed like forever. His cock trapped inside her assmeat, buried there. He could've watched her ass jiggle forever and listen to her moan forever, but the blowjob earlier already got him close right from the start. "Amélie, I'm close! Oh god, this is so good!" Brian moaned.

"Do it then, boy!"

"Ahh, I am! I'm going to squirt all over your huge ass! My seed is gonna paint your purple suit white after I'm done! Fuck, here it is, Amélie! Ahhhhh!"

Brian's cock shot out rounds and rounds of cum. Some of it splattered on his huge ass, making it quite the sight, while some of his cum went as far up as her back. Her whole behind was covered in cum.

Amélie didn't give Brian time to rest at all as she quickly got out of the cum covered suit and fell on her back on the bed. "Since you're still so hard, fuck me, now!" Despite giving Brian a blowjob and an assjob, she didn't get to cum this whole time. She was going crazy with how horny she was. Brian didn't have to be told twice as he placed his cock in front of her pussy. It slid away at first due to the precum but he held it in place.

He then thrusted into Widowmaker, causing her to yell out in pain. "Gahh! Stay still, don't move! Let my body get use to it!"

Brian assumed all females were like this, as Tracer said the same thing. After a minute or so, Widowmaker gave Brian a nod and he started to slowly thrust in and out. Just like Tracer, Widowmaker was very tight. This didn't stop Brian though, as he continued to thrust.

"Ahh, fuck, faster boy! I'm not made of glass - you can fuck me harder!"

Brian answered to her request by ramming into her must faster. The room was filled with sounds of ' Oh fuck! Yes! Don't stop! Faster! I can't handle this!' and many more. Brian grabbed her tits and started to squeeze them while they were fucking. The woman's vagina seemed to close in on Brian's penis, squeezing it. His testicles slapped her ass every thing he thrusted, which didn't feel bad at all.

"Fuck, Amélie, I'm so close!"

"Wait, I'm almost there! Cum inside of me! It's okay if you do!"

Brian was too horny to ask why he could cum inside, so he continued to thrust anyways. His cock was so big that it was hitting her g spot almost every thrust. He preferred Tracer's pussy over Widowmaker's, but would choose Widowmaker's assjob over the thighjob any day of the week. Brian was soon snapped out of comparing when he heard Widowmaker.

"Ahh, I'm cumming! Cum with me, Brian! Fill me up with your hot sperm! Fill my womb with your thick creamy seed! I need it, fuck, I need it so badly! Your huge cock has gotten me so horny! I'm cumming! Gaahhh! Nghhhh! Ughnnnnnnn!"

Amélie's pussy closed in on Brian's pussy, spraying it with her fluids. This sent Brian over the edge and he thrusted one last particularly hard thrust before all of his cum came flowing out into her pussy. He stood still, letting all of his cum out before finally removing his cock. Both of them were very exhausted after fucking like rabbits. Cum was spilling out of Widowmaker's pussy because Brian had so much stored in him.

Brian got dressed and was about to leave before Widowmaker called to him.

"Boy, since you have made me feel, well, good tonight, I will ignore the two times you've messed up my plans, but you will tell no one of what happened tonight!"

"Okay, I promise. Bye, Amélie." Brian said, waving as he walked away.

Widowmaker blushed at the boy calling her by her first name so casually. She would have to go visit the boy again, soon.


End file.
